1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic accompaniment device for electronic musical instruments.
2. Description
Heretofore, there has been proposed such an automatic accompaniment device as disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure Gazette No. 193200/88. FIG. 19 shows the conventional automatic accompaniment device, which comprises key-ON pattern information generating means 1, chord type information generating means 2, chord root information generating means 3, accompaniment pattern information generating means 4, and accompaniment pattern note generating means 5. Key-ON Pattern Information Generating Means 1
The key-ON pattern information generating means 1 includes a key-ON information generating circuit 11 and a key-ON pattern information generating circuit 12 and generates Key-ON pattern information KPS.